


На ТВ всегда светит солнце

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Написано на заявку "Дэн из восьмидесятых/кто угодно, сонгфик на The Sun Always Shines on TV".





	На ТВ всегда светит солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [The Sun Always Shines on TV](http://ocelot-l.livejournal.com/56642.html) авторства ocelot_l.  
> Разрешение получено.

_Я заглянул в себя и не обнаружил_  
_Ничего, что могло бы успокоить мой вечно тревожащийся разум,_  
_Все мои силы растрачены впустую,_  
_Я боюсь безумных, одиноких взглядов, что вижу в зеркале в эти дни._

Дэн громко застонал — его голова раскалывалась от боли, в пересохшем рту чувствовался смутный вкус желчи. Он несколько раз моргнул, привыкая к тусклому свету единственной флуоресцентной лампы, висящей где-то под потолком, и, оттолкнувшись ладонями от холодного линолеума ванной, заставил себя подняться. Пол был настолько завален пустыми пачками из-под сигарет и пивными бутылками, что Дэн пару раз едва не споткнулся об них, добираясь неровными шагами до раковины. Достигнув точки назначения, он вцепился в покрытый трещинами умывальник так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.  
Он издал тихий стон, увидев своё отражение. С покрасневшими глазами на фоне желтоватой кожи, Дэн смахивал на живого мертвеца, но он всё же, несколько раз плеснув себе в лицо водой, заставил растянуться в улыбку свои потрескавшиеся губы. Он всё ещё здесь, среди живых, и сегодняшний день был отличной возможностью воспользоваться этим по полной.  
— Малыш, ты проснулся? — позвал он. Его уже два месяца как парень наконец остался у Дэна на ночь, и тот раздумывал, стоит ли отметить это событие и сходить куда-нибудь позавтракать. Не услышав ответа, Дэн проковылял в гостиную и огляделся вокруг, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
— Хм. Что ж, это странно, — произнёс он, заметив отсутствие переносного телевизора. Также отсутствовали старый проигрыватель его дедушки, его записи и папоротник в горшке, который он приобрёл на той неделе.  
На месте телевизора лежала скомканная салфетка из ночного клуба, где часто бывал Дэн. На ней было нацарапано короткое, но трогательное послание:  
_Всё кончено. Не ищи меня._  
Дэн вернул записку на место, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
— Ну, значит, так тому и быть. Надеюсь, Смитти или кто из ребят не будет возражать, если я приду к ним сегодня посмотреть телик.  
Продолжая разговаривать вслух, Дэн прошёл к стоящему на другом конце комнаты старому потрёпанному жизнью столу, который он притащил домой со свалки в прошлом году.  
— Хе, небось будут смеяться над тем, что меня бросили. Опять. Причём так скоро. Они такие шутники, — хмыкнул он, открывая нижний ящик, в котором держал секретную занычку с коксом для важных случаев. — Ладно, всё равно, наверное, серьёзные отношения — не для меня, — Дэн дружески болтал сам с собой, вернувшись в ванную и выкладывая дорожки кокаина на краю раковины.  
— Вот она, холостяцкая жизнь, дунул — и никаких забот, — скрутив старую долларовую купюру в соломинку, заявил он, прежде чем склониться к раковине.  
— Ах, — вздохнул Дэн, в его голове приятно помутилось, и неудобные, некрасивые мысли, что пытались почему-то одолевать его, исчезли. Он посмотрел в окно, улыбнулся ещё шире, заметив, как оседают дождевые капли на машинах на парковке, и повернулся обратно к зеркалу.  
— Хм, — Дэн наклонил голову, гадая, откуда у столь радостно улыбающегося человека перед ним капли дождя на лице.

 

_ Пожалуйста, не проси меня оправдывать _  
_Позорную низость пути, которым я уныло дрейфую сквозь время._  
_Сегодня я заглянул в себя_  
_Надеясь, что найду какой-то способ отстраниться от моих проблем._

— Дэн? Дэн! Господи, ты меня, блин, вообще слушаешь?  
— А? — Дэн поднял голову и повернулся к женщине, сидящей рядом с ним на диване. У неё была соблазнительная фигура и светлые вьющиеся волосы, а её лицо постоянно по какой-то причине искажала досада. — О, прости, милая. Что ты говорила?  
Она со вздохом почесала голову — на ковёр посыпались снежинки перхоти. Внимание Дэна от ковра перешло к окну, за которым под серым зимним небом парили похожие снежинки.  
— Я спрашивала, как собеседование.  
— О, — Дэн опустил глаза. — Кхм, ну, не очень хорошо, наверное. Я типа как забыл имя парня, который говорил со мной, и пару раз назвал его мистером Эдом.  
— Что, блять, с тобой не так? — Дэн вздрогнул, не поднимая глаз. — Ты проебал в этом месяце три собеседования! Как ты, чёрт бы тебя взял, собираешься меня обеспечивать, если не можешь найти себе грёбаную работу?  
— Я-я, знаю, прости, — Дэн быстро поднял руки над головой, боясь, что его девушка опять разойдётся по полной, но вместо этого она подняла свою сумочку с пола и выудила из неё пакетик с кокаином.  
— Меня от тебя иногда просто, блять, тошнит, — пробурчала она, высыпав немного порошка на журнальный столик, и разделила его на неровные дорожки кредиткой.  
Дэн с любопытством наблюдал за ней. От порыва ледяного ветра за окном задрожали жалюзи.  
— Хм, милая? Не знал, что у тебя есть запас. Где ты его взяла?  
— Переспала с хозяином дома, — ответила она, прежде чем вдохнуть. — А ещё у нас теперь скидка на ренту на этот месяц.  
— О, — Дэн проигнорировал горький комок в желудке, лишь улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой. — Эй... хочешь, мы поженимся?  
Она чуть не подавилась, услышав это, и не могла прокашляться несколько минут.  
— С ума свихнулся? — наконец выдавила она, в шоке уставившись на него.  
— Не знаю, просто подумал, это было бы неплохо, — увидев, как раздуваются её ноздри, Дэн запнулся, его улыбка начала угасать. — Мы, кхм, мы довольно долго вместе, и-и-и люди ведь так обычно делают, если любят друг друга?  
Она рассмеялась в голос, затем наклонилась к новой дорожке.  
— Любят? У тебя что, глюки? Ты тупой, бесполезный бомж без денег и будущего, с тобой весело только когда ты под кайфом, и в постели ты так себе. Да что в тебе, чёрт возьми, можно полюбить, Дэн?  
В квартире воцарилась гнетущая тишина, которую нарушали лишь её негромкие вдохи и стук шатающихся от ветра жалюзи.  
Закончив, она подхватила сумочку и направилась к двери.  
— Не жди меня.  
Дэн её больше не видел. В следующем месяце цена за квартиру повысилась, и ему пришлось съехать к Смитти.

 

_ Прикоснись ко мне, как же так может быть? _  
_Поверь мне,_  
_На ТВ всегда светит солнце._

— О-о-о... о чёрт... чёрт... да, о да!  
Смитти закатил глаза от накрывшего его экстаза, пока Дэн умело работал ртом с его членом. Он уже хорошо научился доставлять Смитти удовольствие и мог с гордостью сказать, что способен заставить своего друга кончить менее чем за три минуты.  
— М-м-м, — простонал Дэн, он и сам вздрагивал от удовольствия каждый раз, когда Смитти требовательно дёргал его за волосы. — М-м-м... о! — он быстро сглотнул всё до последней капли, прежде чем улыбнуться другу. — Тебе уже лучше?  
— О да, — вздохнул Смитти, рухнул на диван, даже не застегнув штаны. Дэн поднялся на ноги, стряхнул линт с коленей и присоединился к нему. — Весьма впечатляюще.  
— Спасибо. Думаю, это мой лучший талант, — сообщил Дэн, придвинувшись к нему.  
— По мне так точно, — потянувшись, Смитти взял с пола пульт управления. — Эй, до «Полиции Майами» осталось несколько минут. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Конечно! Обожаю этот сериал! — Дэн ещё больше придвинулся к Смитти. — Рад, что мы можем посмотреть его вместе и пообниматься.  
— Да, я... что?  
Смитти с непонимающим видом повернулся к Дэну, и напрягся, почувствовав, что тот обхватил его руками.  
— Какого хера ты творишь?  
— Ищу удобное положение, — ответил Дэн, положив ему голову на грудь.  
— Ищи его где-нибудь в другом месте, — заявил Смитти, и, схватив Дэна за отворот его пиджака, отпихнул на другой конец дивана.  
Дэн потёр ушибленное место на груди и метнул в Смитти обиженный взгляд.  
— Эй, за что?  
— Я не люблю, когда меня трогают, — резко ответил Смитти.  
— Ты не больно-то возражал пять минут назад.  
— Это другое. Отсос не то же самое, что обнимания, или какая там ещё хрень у тебя на уме.  
Дэн нахмурился.  
— Какая из нас пара, если мы никогда не обнимаемся, Смит?  
У Смитти отпала челюсть.  
— Ч-что какая?  
— Пара, — повторил Дэн, не понимая, почему его друг выглядит настолько шокированным. — Разве нет? Мы живём вместе, вместе гуляем по городу, ловим кайф, занимаемся сексом...  
— Это ничего не значит! — Смитти вскочил на ноги и посмотрел на Дэна сверху вниз. — И тебе лучше никому об этом не трепаться! Я могу стольких сучек из-за тебя потерять!  
— Я... Я не понимаю, — у Дэна закружилась голова, ему словно сдавило грудь. — Я думал... мы по-настоящему заботимся друг о друге... я думал, что всё делаю правильно в этот раз... разве ты ничего не чувствуешь ко мне, Смитти?  
Смитти вздохнул.  
— Дэн, слушай. Ты весёлый парень, и перепих с тобой — одно удовольствие, но ты для меня просто приятель. Это всё. Если тебе этого мало, не думаю, что мы сможем и дальше жить вместе.  
Дэн было поник, но тут же тряхнул головой.  
— Нет, мне этого достаточно. Я просто... запутался. Извини, Смитти. Я... этого больше не повторится.  
Смитти ещё пару секунд изучал его взглядом, прежде чем заметно расслабиться.  
— Отлично, — он вернулся на своё место и включил телевизор. Приглушил звук, заметив, что Дэн направился к выходу: — Эй, куда ты? Ты ведь вроде хотел посмотреть?  
— Я слишком устал, — ответил Дэн, не поворачиваясь к другу. — Лягу сегодня пораньше. Спокойной ночи.  
Закрыв за собой дверь в спальню, Дэн медленно подошёл к воздушному матрасу, на котором спал последние несколько месяцев. Опустился на него, вцепился в подушку и крепко прижал её к груди. Он хотел заснуть, но неясный шум телевизора мешал этому, и Дэн ещё долго лежал без сна в абсолютной темноте. 

 

_ Прижми меня поближе к своему сердцу, _  
_Прикоснись ко мне и подари всю свою любовь._

Кид проснулся от чьих-то приглушённых стонов.  
— Что такое? — пробормотал он, не до конца очнувшись от сна, и лишь затем понял, что лежащий рядом с ним человек дрожит. — Дэн? — Кид потянулся погладить его по щеке, и замер, не дыша, ощутив, что его лицо совсем мокрое. — Дэн, проснись! Ты пугаешь меня, чувак!  
— А! — Дэн распахнул глаза и сел прямо, с трудом глотая воздух, обхватил себя руками. — Что? — он лихорадочно начал оглядываться вокруг, прежде чем вспомнил, где и с кем он. — Ох, Кид...  
— Дэн, ты в порядке? — Кид тоже сел, его глаза наполнились беспокойством. — Ты стонал и трясся, и, типа, плакал. В чём дело? Пожалуйста, скажи мне!  
— П-просто, — дыхание Дэна начало выравниваться, — плохой сон.  
Дэн перестал обнимать сам себя — и его тут же заключил в объятия Кид.  
— Ох, чувак. Мне так жаль, — пробормотал он, нежно потёршись о щёку Дэна. — Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
Дэн закрыл глаза, тая в руках Кида.  
— Пожалуйста, Кид... скажи, что любишь меня. Скажи, мне нужно это услышать...  
— Я люблю тебя, Дэн. Я люблю тебя так сильно, — Кид обнял его ещё крепче и поцеловал. — Я люблю тебя больше, чем кого-либо, чувак. Ты мой, навсегда, навечно.  
Дэн улыбнулся — неуверенно, но искренне, совсем не похоже на его фирменную широкую улыбку — и последние слёзы скатились по его щекам.  
— Спасибо.  
— Всё, что захочешь, Дэн.  
Они вновь легли, не размыкая объятий, и Кид раз за разом повторял Дэну, как любит его, пока обоих не сморила усталость.  
Кид заснул первым, Дэн вскоре последовал его примеру — но он успел заметить перед погружением в сон, как розовеет рассветное небо, а из-за горизонта выглядывает солнце.


End file.
